


Forever and Always

by Alex_Frost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: A simple mission gone wrong.Credit for the inspiration goes to https://hikaranko.tumblr.com/for the pic that prompted this story.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielFollowMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/gifts).



> I have now edited it and feel better.

It was supposed to be a normal mission, a simple infiltrate and get information and leave as silently as possible. Thirty Vargas, if not less; that’s it. And yet that’s not what happened. And yet... here they were, pinned down and backed into a corner. Pidge and Lance were back to back as they faced the sentries and guards.

“Are you ready?” Lance asked as he glanced at the green paladin. Pidge nodded as she held her Bayard at the ready, her eyes glimmered and seemed to glow under the harsh light of the Galran ship. Lance nodded as he lifted his Bayard and with a soft sigh the Bayard turned into his normal gun.

One by one the sentries and guards fell as they made their way towards the bridge, the doors to the bridge hissed open almost silently, glancing around the corner of the door she frowned when she saw it was empty. Cautiously the two paladins entered the empty bridge, only for the doors to slam shut behind them. The sound echoed in the empty room, sharing a glance with Lance she made her way towards the main counsel. Plugging into the port she began her task, Lance swallowed as he kept an eye out for anything.

“I’ve almost got it, I just need a few more ticks,” Pidge said as her fingers flew across her screen. She was just about finished when the alarms went off; looking up at Lance she quickly unplugged from the terminal. Summoning her Bayard, she started for the door only to be shocked as a forcefield went up over the door, keeping them locked in.

“Pidge!” Lance shouted as she went flying, with a groan she slid down the wall. Just as Lance was about to reach her he was sent flying. Just before he blacked out he saw a figure walk onto the bridge.

******

“I told you, I don’t know anything, let us go!” Pidge shouted as she struggled against the bands that held her down to the table.

“We will find out what you know, one way or another.” One of the druids said as they fiddled with the controls.

“AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!” Pidge screamed as her body arched from the electricity flowing into her body.

******

How long had they been held? How much longer was it going to take their teammates to find them? Lance looked up sharply as the door to the cell his shared with Pidge hissed open and the guard threw her into it. With a soft grunt, Lance carefully picked her up and set her gently on the cot.

“L...Lance?” The green paladin rasped as she stared up at the former blue paladin.

“I’m here Pidgeon, It’s alright, I’m here...” Lance breathed as he gently ran a hand through her hair. Pidge swallowed thickly as she clung to the red paladin, sobs spilled from her throat as she clung to Lance tighter.

“I... I wanna go home... I want my mom,” Lance swallowed thickly as he held her close.

“I know Pidge, we’ll get out of here I promise,” Lance whispered softly as he pulled the flimsy blanket over her and leaned against the wall, keeping her in his sights at all times.

******

They’d escaped, something attacked the ship that they’d been on and in the confusion they’d managed to slip away. They’d managed to get into a fighter and make it to the planet below. As they made their way through the forest Lance kept an eye out for anything that might attack them. As they entered an abandoned building Pidge quickly scanned the room for any traps.

“It looks like we’ll be safe here, at least for a while.” Lance looked at Pidge with worry in his dark blue eyes. Her tone sounded so weary, so tired. 

“Pidge, why don’t you rest, I’ll keep watch,” Lance said softly as he stood by the door, his blaster at the ready. Pidge nodded as she tried to make herself comfortable.

“Wake me in thirty doboshes.” The green paladin said as she closed her eyes. Lance’s smile falls as he looks the younger paladin over.

“Don’t leave me, Katie” Lance whispered as he stands guard, the Galra hadn’t sent anyone after them as far as he could tell. But that didn’t mean that they weren’t on the planet. Pulling up his scanner he did a quick scan on the surrounding area.

******

“Do you think they’ll find us?” Pidge asked as they made their way through the lush forest. Lance looked up at her as he raised an eyebrow in question. “Voltron, our team. D-do you think they’ll find us?”

“With Keith as our leader? I don’t doubt it. He didn’t give up on Shiro, and I know sure as hell he won’t give up on us either.” Lance said with conviction as he held out his hand for her to take. Pidge took the offered hand and groaned as she started up the steep incline. As the reached the top they paused to catch their breath and take in the view.

“Lance, there’s something I have to tell you...” Pidge panted softly as she looked at the red paladin. Lance turned to face the green paladin, his dark blue eyes locked on her hazel ones.

“What is it Pidge?” He asked softly as he gave her a small smile. Pidge swallowed hard as she quickly reached out and pulled Lance into a kiss. Lance gasped softly as he quickly returned the kiss. Pidge pulled back and swallowed softly as she licked her lips, her face was a light pink as she looked up at Lance through her lashes.

“How long?” Lance asked as he took a few deep breaths as he tried to get his heart under control.

“Ever since Zephrid and Ezor.” She said softly as she adjusted her glasses. Lance chuckled softly as he shook his head gently.

“Mine was a little before that, like when we were in the Quintessence field.” The red paladin said as he reached out and gently cupped her face. “I love you, Katie Holt,” Lance said softly as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

******

“Lance look out!” Pidge cried as she launched herself at the red paladin, just as Lance was about to make a retort he gasped when he saw a spear shoot our from the bushes and embed itself in her gut. Her shrill scream rocked him to his core as she fell to her knees, blood poured from her wound as she gasped rapidly.

“GAH!!!!!” She screamed as the spear was jostled, blood poured from the wound and stained the ground beneath her.

“Pidge!” Lance cried as he ran towards her only to be driven back by more spears being thrown towards him. Gripping his Bayard he growled as he willed it into his Altean broadsword. Grunting he deflected the spears and made his way towards Pidge, kneeling next to her he quickly scanned the brushes.

“Ahh... god...” Pidge panted heavily as he summoned her Bayard. Lance watched as she cut the tip of the spear off, breathing shallowly she looked up at Lance and coughed up more blood. Lance looked at the shaft of the spear then back to Pidge who nodded. Lance swallowed thickly as he gripped the shaft and with a grunt, he pulled it free.

The shriek that spilled from Pidge’s lips would haunt Lance’s dreams for years to come. quickly pressing a hand to the wound at her back he helped her sit up and lean against him. Looking around he let fly a few Spanish curse words as he noted that they had no medical supplies and if they didn’t get help soon Pidge might not make it.

Pidge sobbed as she clung to Lance tightly, her limbs trembling as she coughed, as she did more blood poured from her mouth. ‘Where the hell is Green?’ Lance wondered as he glanced towards the sky, his eyes narrowing as he tried to open his bond with Red. ‘No matter the distance, your lions will come for you.’ Shiro’s words echoed in Lance’s mind as he felt a sense of peace flow through him.

“...ance?” Looking down at the green paladin in his arms he gave her a small smile as he gave her his attention.

“Hey Pidgeon, what’s up?” He asked softly as he tried to keep a calm demeanor and gave her a goofy grin. His grin slowly fell as he saw the look or lack thereof in her beautiful hazel eyes.

“I... I l-love you.” She rasped softly as he reached out a trembling hand to cup his cheek.

“I love you too, stay with me alright? And when we get back we’ll get married alright?” Lance swallowed as he tried to keep her awake. Hearing a familiar rumbling Lance looked up sharply and laughed softly as he saw Red land just a few feet away from them. A few tears fell down his face as he saw Keith run towards them.

 “Lance, Pidge, what happened?” Keith asked as he looked the two paladin’s over. 

“W... we got ambushed, we need to get Pidge into a pod immediately.” Lance choked out as he looked at the black paladin, his eyes shimmering with tears. Keith nodded as he summoned his Bayard and shield, his eyes scanning their surroundings. Lance swallowed hard as he tried to gently lift Pidge, as he stood she cried out, holding her close he whispered softly to her as he entered the red lion.

“Hold on Katie, we’ll be home soon. We’ll get you fixed up in no time.” Lance said gently as he brushed her hair out of her face.

******

“Lance, you need to rest.” Looking up Lance shook his head as he leaned against Pidge’s pod, Keith sighed softly as he knelt in front of the red paladin, his violet eyes locked on Lance’s sea blue ones.

 “I...”

“You love her,” Keith said softly as he glanced up at the green paladin then returned back to the red paladin.

“Yes,” Lance said as he swallowed hard. Keith nodded as he handed Lance a bowl of soup. Taking a sip of it Lance smiled softly before he downed the bowl.

“I suspected as much,” Keith said as he stood, the door slid open and Allura walked in, in her arms lay a baby, no more than a few weeks old.

“How is she?” Allura asked softly as she made her way towards them, her eyes were on her husband and moved to Lance, and then finally to Pidge. 

“I think we got to her in time, she was in pretty bad shape when I found them,” Keith said as he took his daughter from Allura, together they watched and waited for Pidge’s pod to open. A few Varga's later her pod hissed open and she started to fall out of her pod. Lance quickly caught her and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. Pidge’s eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled softly when she saw who was holding her.

“Lance?” She asked, her voice rough from disuse. Lance chuckled softly, tears streaming down his face as he nodded and held her close.

“It’s me, Katie I’ve got you.” He said tenderly as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers.

******

“Are you ready?” Sam asked his daughter as they stood in front of the huge oak doors that lead into the building. Pidge nodded as she gave her father a warm smile. Reaching out a hand Sam pushed the doors open and as the music started he walked his daughter down the aisle.


End file.
